One Less Bell To Answer
by TinyTexan06
Summary: One-Shot, April/Will fic. I love them, I can't help it! What REALLY happened after that musical number?


One-Shot, April/Will fic. I love them, I can't help it! What REALLY happened after that musical

number?

Disclaimer: I do not own April Rhodes, or Will Schuester, or the song. FOX owns the characters, Burt Bacharach owns the song...I think.

I own the fluffy goodness.

3

April's POV:

The Burt CD faded out of the apartment, my tiny hand still gripped in Will's. I closed my eyes, the meaning from the lyrics of the song still dancing my head.

_One less man, to pick up after_

_No more laughter, no more love..._

She felt one hot tear rolling down her cheek; "Oh shit," she mentally panicked; quickly dropping her hand from Will's grasp and brushing the tear away, she hastily turned back away from him, not wanting him to see her upset. Why was she crying? It sure as hell wasn't over Barry; the man could barely form words let alone romance her; no, all he was to her was a backup plan- and all she was to him was eye candy. But then again, who could blame him?

So why was she upset? Maybe because for the first time in a while, she was actually having to _feel_ her emotions; She didn't like it one bit. She wanted desperately to run into the living room and gulp down the bottle of Vino she had brought- but something stopped her. While she was trying to compose herself, she hadn't noticed Will had began gently stroking her hair. Normally, this would be code for "let's get it on, baby!" but the way he did it; it was different. It was- comforting. Why had she gotten so weepy all of a sudden, anyway? Will, that's why.

Around him she seemed to lose her "carefree, bulletproof" personality. Around everybody else, she was "Fun Lovin April"- The town floozy, the fun drunk girl, the roller rink crazy. But around him...she was vulnerable; and she didn't like it. Ever since he had given her that speech about him always being in love with her, because she was such an inspiration to him.

"Inspiration, ha!" She chuckled to herself, wiping even more tears away. What kind of inspiration was she now? But he still believed in her, even after she had almost sent one of his kids into early alcoholism, seduced underage boys, and almost killed that bush baby in the parking lot- he still believed in her. More than anybody had ever believed in her, especially herself. And what had she done to repay his faith in her? Tried to seduce him, when he was still clearly hurting over his wife. She could hear him singing along to the track in his bedroom, singing to a picture of his soon to be ex-wife. The pain in his voice was so genuine, she had just wanted to scoop him up right then and there; but instead she kept to her own song.

_(Cry cry, no more laughter)_

_Oh, I should be happy..._

_(Oh why, did she go?)_

She sighed softly, picturing those sad puppy dog eyes. Blinking back the last of stray tears, she cleared any "raccoon eyes" she might've had and turned back around, only to be face to face with Will.

"Oh!" She gasped, taken aback by him staring at her.

"I...thought you were asleep," She said softly, feeling herself getting lost in his eyes. God if she could look into those all day, she would never touch a drink again; he was making her feel tipsy all by himself.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok before I did..." he smiled, pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed as she took in the touch of his hand against her ear; god it had been so long since...

"April?" his concerned tone knocked her back to reality.

"Dear God, April Rhodes- what are you doing? He's taken- somewhat. Stop romanticizing and go to sleep." she mentally chastised herself.

"S-Sorry, Will. Good night," she sheepishly muttered, pulling the covers over her shoulders and starting to turn back around- but his hand reached out to her once again.

"...April?" he whispered.

"Christ Almighty, you're killing me Schuester..." She shook her head to herself, turning back around to face him once again. But what she was greeted with this time, shook all sexual thoughts from her mind.

He was crying. Will Schuester, the man who had saved her more times than she ought to be saved, her rock, the strong guy- was crying.

She didn't think, she just reacted. Her arms flew from under the covers and around his neck; but instead of kissing him like she had planned on seconds earlier, she pulled him close into her chest softly stroking his hair. He just continued to sob into her nightie, his giant arms cradling her tiny frame.

"Shh, shh...it's ok darlin," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I don't know how I got here," he said through muffled sobs.

"I know baby, I know...life is funny that way. Just kinda sneaks up on you, ya know? One day you've got stars in your eyes, big dreams planned. The whole world just out there waiting for you! And then...suddenly you blink your eyes, and you're..." She trailed off, a sob choking her own throat as her own, sad and pathetic life came ringing back to her memory.

"...Here," Will finished, sitting up and looking her in the eyes once again.

"Yeah, here. In a crappy apartment with a floozy alcoholic, and what seems to be the makings of a very Christmasy craft room," She chuckled, motioning to the hall. She saw his eyes flicker with pain;

"Dammit, April you hit a nerve. Retract retract!" she panicked, but the look passed almost as quickly as it appeared. Whew! Bullet dodged. Well, at least it was HER crazy craft room- points for him.

All of a sudden, April could've sworn she felt his hands gripping her thighs...wait, was she moving closer to him? Oh my god he_ was_ pulling her towards him! His eyes started to close, well that could only mean ONE thing- it's go time baby! But this was Will. Her Will. Her knight in shining armor; this was wrong.

"W-Will, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning..." she whispered, placing one tiny finger over his lips. His full, perfect lips. Why was she stopping this again?

"I know. I just...want to feel wanted tonight. I'm sorry, it was the song, and us being close like this- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." He started apologizing but was cut off by April's lips catching his, in a gentle, but firm kiss. Her hands grasped his face, as his own gripped her waist. After a few seconds, they both slowly puled back and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"...You're always gonna be wanted, by me," April giggled, pressing her forehead against his as they initiated a more forceful, passionate kiss.

….And in the morning, there was one more egg to fry. ;-)


End file.
